Remember Me?
by SmileLikeYooMeanIt
Summary: Sequel to 'Forgive Me' Seven years ago after the final battle Draco Malfoy walked free and out of Hermione Granger's life and heart. Now he's back and determined not to let her go again.
1. Overjoyed

_Sequel to Forgive Me_

_Please read and review to let me know what you think :)_

* * *

_Seven Years Later_

Hermione Granger was on top of the world. She had just been offered the promotion to Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department. As she walked down Diagon Alley she felt as though she was floating on cloud nine and nothing would bring her down. She had been working up to this for the past seven years. Today, she had a meeting with the current Head of Department - who was retiring - and he offered Hermione the position. She accepted instantly, and had been unable to wipe the smile off of her face ever since.

After the Battle of Hogwarts Hermione had thrown herself into helping rebuild the Wizarding World. Although Voldemort was dead and the Death Eaters had been captured and put into Azkaban, the entire population of Wizards were still reeling from Voldemort's dark reign. Most families had lost at least one member if not more, and the devastation Voldemort caused was shown everywhere: Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Hogsmead and the Ministry.

Together, she, Harry and Ron joined the Magical Law Enforcement Department with determination to improve the situation in the Wizarding World. Harry and Ron joined the Auror Office and she joined the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. They made an agreement that they had come this far to defeat Voldemort and that if everyone needed their help to rebuild their own lives then they would do it.

In the first two years after the fall of Voldemort she became a workaholic. It was the only thing she could do to distract herself from the intense ache that she felt in her heart. In her spare time she did volunteer work at an Orphanage that was set up for children who had lost their parents and families in the war. She busied herself so that she didn't have time to think about _him_ or the devastation the war had caused to people who she loved. The death toll was high, and among ones who were lost, were Fred, Tonks and Remus. It was all too painful to think about.

That was until she met Ryan Bobbin. He was like a breath of fresh air in her terribly miserable life. They met at a Quidditch Awards Ceremony that Ginny had dragged her to, and to Hermione's surprise they hit it off right away. Since Draco Malfoy flooed out of her life two years prior, she barely thought about men. Since she couldn't bear to hurt that way again, Hermoine protected her heart by not getting involved with the male species. However, she found that it was different with Ryan; they talked the whole evening and agreed to meet up the next weekend.

Ginny was over the moon that Hermione was finally getting on with her life and dating again, she always fussed over Hermione's non-existent love life insisting that it wasn't healthy. Time and time again Ginny tried to set her up on dates, but Hermione would always pull out at the last minute making excuses as to why she couldn't make it.

Hermione was surprised that she wasn't nervous at all before her date with Ryan, considering she had never been on a date before in her life, but she had been so comfortable with him the previous time they met she was excited to see him again. The date had gone perfectly as did the many after that and before she knew it they were officially a couple.

She loved the fact that he made her laugh and smile constantly. She felt that in the two years previous to meeting him, all the happiness seemed to have been drained out of her. But when Ryan was around, she felt more like herself again - the Hermione Granger that existed before the war happened.

Hermione slowly spent less time at the office doing other people's jobs and spent her free time at home with Ryan or the Weasleys. She suddenly realised how she had been neglecting the people that loved her dearly and were worried about her and decided to spend her time with them rather than spending every waking minute in her office.

Five years on, and Hermione and Ryan were still content with each other. It was the ideal life that she had always dreamed of and she couldn't imagine for a second being without Ryan. She had the perfect friends and family, perfect home, perfect boyfriend and now the perfect career. Everything had finally fallen into place.

Hermione entered the Leaky Cauldron and scanned the pub until she saw Ginny, Luna and Neville's wife, Hannah Abbott-Longbottom, all who she was meeting for lunch. She was excited to tell them her news, she was sure she would burst if she didn't tell somebody soon. She rushed over to the table where they were sitting waiting for her. They all knew that Hermione had a meeting this morning and they sat patiently waiting for Hermione to tell them her news.

'I got made Head of Department!' Hermione exclaimed loudly, finally letting out her joy. The three women squealed in delight for Hermione and praised her for her achievement.

'A bottle of champagne to celebrate I think!' Hannah announced, and indicated to one of the bar staff to bring a bottle over. One of the advantages of having a friend who is landlady of a pub was the allowance of a lot of free alcohol. Hermione tried to protest that it wasn't necessary, but Hannah wouldn't hear of it. Hermione agreed to a glass or two, but only because Mr Williamson, the previous Head of Magical Law Enforcement, had given her the rest of the day off to celebrate after her meeting had finished.

'I'm afraid I'll just be drinking pumpkin juice for the next nine months ladies.' Luna said in her usual airy manner. The squeals came again from the table as they all begun bombarding Luna with questions about her pregnancy. 'Hermione I'm terribly sorry for stealing your thunder like this.' But, Hermione wasn't at all bothered and instead grinned at Luna.

'Luna don't be ridiculous! This just gives us more reason to celebrate, I couldn't be happier for you!' Hermione reassured kindly.

Hermione almost wanted to cry with happiness for her friend. For almost two years Luna had been trying for a baby, with no success until now. She had married Rolf Scamander five years after the final battle and the two of them were perfect for each other. They matched each other's personality in every way possible and it was when Hermione watched the two of them together that she often believed in soul mates.

Luna confided in the three women after the wedding that they wanted to start a family immediately; however, the couple were left very frustrated after months and months of trying with no results. Hermione had come to think of these three women as her best friends over the past few years and it pleased her to see that Luna's dreams of a family were finally coming true.

Hannah passed out glasses of champagne for herself, Hermione and Ginny while grinning from ear to ear when giving Luna a glass of pumpkin juice. They made a toast to celebrate both Hermione's and Luna's news and soon began indulging in their weekly gossip involving the residents of the Wizarding Community.

However, the topic soon branched off into the world of parenthood, a subject which Hermione knew nothing about. She often felt left out when Ginny and Hannah started talking about their own children, but if Luna was there it wouldn't be as bad because Luna wasn't a mother either. But now Luna was pregnant Hermione realised that she would be the only one without any children and this topic of conversation was bound to occur even more.

She didn't resent any of them for having children, God knows she loves them all dearly and she was positive she would love Luna's baby just as much. Harry and Ginny's son James Sirius Potter, who was proving to be handful and living up to Sirius's name, is three now, and Neville and Hannah have Alice Elizabeth Longbottom who is four. Hermione was even James's God-Mother and she spoiled him and Alice rotten.

Children had always been a touchy subject for Hermione, she did want children, she always had. But, the actual thought of having children scared her death; she didn't think she could cope with having to be completely responsible for another person, not yet anyway. Her own life had been such a mess for so long that Hermione always wondered if she would ever be able to handle being a mum. She never voiced her fears and concerns to anyone, feeling that admitting it out loud seemed to make it that much worse.

Whenever Ryan mentioned getting married or having children she would always tell him that she wasn't ready yet. He had been talking about it for the past two years and Hermione was sick of him constantly nagging her about it. It was the main thing they argued about, and Ryan just couldn't seem to understand why she wasn't ready yet. If it was up to him they would get married and start a family tomorrow. But for Hermione, there was always something holding her back.

Ryan had even proposed last Christmas in front of the whole Weasley/Potter family at The Burrow in the hope that it would convince Hermione to say yes. But, stubborn as ever, Hermione stuck by her word that she wasn't ready and turned him down on the spot. Their relationship was strained after that for a few months until slowly things started going back to normal. She did love Ryan, she knew that much and she knew that she wanted to be with him. But, a small part of her heart still ached for the boy that walked out of her life all those years ago. A boy that she could never have.


	2. Confusion

Thank you all for reading and reviewing the first chapter!

Here's the second one, I hope you all like it :)

* * *

The lunchtime drink at The Leaky Cauldron had quickly turned into an afternoon of drinking for Hermione, Ginny and Hannah. Before they knew it, it was dark out and the three of them were very pissed.

Luna had left around five o'clock wanting to get back home to prepare dinner for Rolf when he returned from work. But, the three were soon joined by Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson and Mandy Brocklehurst, who had all just finished work.

Mandy worked with Hermione in the MLE Squad and they had joined at around the same time after the war. Hermione and Mandy were immediately paired up and often worked on cases together, and after spending so much time together the two became very good friends. Mandy was actually in Hermione's year at Hogwarts; although as she was a Ravenclaw they barely spoke to each other. Hermione often wondered what Hogwarts would have been like without inter-house rivalry, and who she could have actually been friends with if she had the chance.

As coincidence would have it Mandy was friends with Ryan's sister, Melinda, who was another Ravenclaw in their year. Although Ryan was four years older than them, Mandy still knew him; this proved useful when Hermione was finding out information about him and his family when they were in the early stages of their relationship. Hermione got on well with Melinda but she rarely came out with everyone, always making excuses. Ryan confided in her that Melinda's boyfriend was very controlling and didn't like her going out. Hermione didn't understand why anyone would let their boyfriend treat them like that, it was completely inexcusable. Ryan had tried countless times to talk to Melinda about it, but she always ignored what everyone said about her boyfriend, she in way over her head with him.

Shocking as it may sound, they were all actually very good friends with Pansy Parkinson. It seemed that the war had matured Pansy and she learned that being a Pureblood was perhaps not as great as she believed. When the war was over, Pansy became deeply depressed and confused as her whole life had appeared to be one giant lie. She no longer knew what to think or believe. There was no way she was going to a shrink who would simply tell her to talk about her issues. No, she needed someone not only to listen to her but she needed someone that would understand, someone who had lived through the war and suffered as she had. It wasn't until a year after the Battle of Hogwarts that Pansy went to the only person that she could think of - Hermione Granger.

To say that Hermione was shocked when Pansy Parkinson turned up unannounced on her doorstep was an understatement. Reluctantly Hermione agreed to listen to what Pansy had to say. She was all set on denying the Slytherin whatever she wanted and asking her to leave until Pansy explained why she was there; soon the two of them were having a heartfelt conversation like they were old friends. They talked for hours and hours, both explaining how the war had affected them. Pansy told Hermione how her family had lost their fortune during the war, leaving her and her mother with pretty much nothing.

Her father had been a Death Eater and poured much of the Parkinson fortune into Voldemort's plans and schemes, as well as letting his Potions business to be run into the ground by his staff. When Voldemort had been defeated, her father had been captured and sentenced to life in Azkaban - as he showed no remorse for his actions in the war, only pride. Pansy confided that although he had not actually killed anyone he had used the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse countless times.

With no money she and her mother had to sell their home and many of their belongings in order to buy a much smaller house for just the two of them. Desperately worried for her mother's health, Pansy explained how her mother had taken to drinking to simply get through the day. It appeared her mother could not handle the humiliation of having everything taken away from them and suddenly not living life in high society, although surprisingly Pansy preferred this life.

Pansy had struggled to cope with the realisation that the life that her parents had chosen for them had undoubtedly been the wrong one and now they had nothing. It made her re-evaluate everything that she had ever been told or taught by her parents. She began to open her mind to the fact that Muggle-borns and Half Bloods were not the monsters that her parents had made them out to be; in fact they were no different from her at all.

Hermione and Pansy met up many times during the month after Pansy contacted Hermione and slowly the two began a friendship that neither would have ever expected. When Pansy confessed that it was her new ambition to open up her own Magical Hair Salon in Diagon Alley, Hermione was the one to encourage Pansy to do it. She even lent her the money to get her started until the business took off, which undoubtedly it did.

Her first employee was Lavender Brown, who Hermione personally recommended, as she had done Hermione's hair and make-up a number of times before Ministry events. Lavender was currently engaged to Ron and the two had been together for almost five years. She was a fully fledged member of the Weasley's extended family.

Initially, Hermione was very wary of Lavender as it was no secret that Lavender blamed Hermione for her break up with Ron in the sixth year. Hermione and Ron only dated for a month during the summer before seventh year before agreeing that they were better of being friends. Even though their romantic relationship didn't last, Lavender was still hostile towards Hermione for the rest of their time at Hogwarts.

But, it appeared that all was forgiven when she started dating Ron again, she even apologised for her behaviour to Hermione. Other than that Lavender was still the same person that she was in school - bubbly, loud and full of life. As everyone had after the war, Lavender too appeared to have matured somewhat. She now didn't give off the impression of an airhead, but a confident happy young woman who was very content with her life. She must have learnt her lesson with Ron too, as she was no longer the clingy and possessive type anymore.

Overtime Hermione introduced Pansy and Mandy to the rest of her friends and luckily they all got on well. Although, Hermione was not as close to Pansy, Lavender and Mandy as she was to Ginny, Luna and Hannah, they all went out as a group from time to time. Just like tonight in the pub.

The group did have a tendency to go over the top and get a little bit drunk when they went out together, but they were young still and they were allowed to have some fun. The night did end somewhat earlier than normal tonight though, as a pissed off Harry Potter came into the pub and took his staggering wife home mumbling about working late, no dinner and looking after James alone. Hermione found this hilarious, and was laughing for a full ten minutes before she could get control of herself again.

Then a half asleep Ron came in through the door - who must have gotten a message from Harry about the state of Lavender - and took his fiancée back out the door without a word. Apparently Ron was not happy about having to wake up and come and get his drunken fiancée.

The others took this as a sign that they should call it a night too. Hermione vaguely remembered using the Floo in the pub to get home, as she didn't think apparating was a good idea considering her drunken state. She stepped out of the fireplace in her flat and almost fell flat on her face. She tried to steady herself by grabbing the nearest thing she could find, but that unfortunately turned out to be the coat stand that she kept in the living room for people using the Floo. It fell to the ground causing a massive bang as it hit the coffee table, and Hermione began to laugh hysterically.

'Mione, is that you?' Ryan mumbled as he trudged into the living room looking like he'd just been woken up. He turned on the light and took in the mess that his girlfriend was in. 'Merlin, Hermione are you drunk?'

'Nooo! I'm fine. How comes you're here anyway, why aren't you at your own flat?' Hermione tried her best to appear as normal as possible, but if anything it made her look guiltier.

'It's nice to know you appreciate me being here.' Ryan murmured sarcastically. 'I thought I would drop by and see how your meeting went but obviously you weren't here and I fell asleep waiting.'

'Oh my god Ryan, Mr Williams made me Head of Department! How amazing is that!' Hermione squealed. Ryan's annoyance was lost on the drunken Hermione.

'Well done 'Mione, I proud of you.' Ryan said half-heartedly.

Hermione grinned and moved over to where Ryan was standing and grabbed him by the tie he was still wearing.

'Why don't we celebrate a bit?' Hermione whispered suggestively. Ryan raised his eyebrows; Hermione was never one to initiate sex.

She didn't wait for an answer and had already begun unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest. She pushed him back and they clumsily found their way to Hermione's bed. She straddled him as he lay on the bed and began to remove her clothes too. They kissed passionately and lovingly, the kiss never breaking while they rid each of their clothes. Ryan rolled the two of them over so that he was lying over Hermione's naked body and he looked into her eyes with desire.

Hermione thrust her hips to Ryan's impatiently and Ryan chuckled in response as he was teasing her.

'What do you want Hermione?' Ryan whispered slowly into her ear.

'I want you, now please Draco please.' Hermione begged. Ryan froze; he couldn't bring himself to look at Hermione. He moved off of her and began to put his clothes back on. Hermione sat up in confusion and self-consciously pulled a blanket around her body.

'What are you doing?' Hermione asked, she didn't understand what had just happened. When Ryan didn't respond she reached out to grab his arm but he dodged her touch. 'Are you leaving? What's the matter?'

'Do you know what you just called me?' Ryan spun round to face his girlfriend, the desire in his eyes was long gone and had been replaced with anger and humiliation.

'Ryan, I don't know what you are on about.' Hermione replied.

'You called me Draco.' Ryan shouted angrily, '_I want you, now Draco now. _Draco fucking Malfoy, is that who you're talking about!'

'Ryan …' Hermione pleaded with tears welling up in her eyes.

'I know that the two of you fucked right before the final battle that he caused by letting them Death Eaters in! But how could you get the two of us confused? I'm your fucking boyfriend Hermione and he is nothing!' Ryan yelled furiously waving his arms around.

'I'm sorry it was a mistake, I didn't even realise I said it! Please Ryan I love you not him. I haven't even seen him for seven years!' Hermione cried desperately.

'I'll speak to you tomorrow.' Ryan said, and walked out of Hermione's flat slamming the door behind him.

Hermione laid back down onto her bed, still in shock that she had even called Ryan that. She felt like she wanted to cry but didn't have the energy to. She tossed and turned for hours going over the situation in her head before finally falling asleep due to exhaustion.

* * *

I'd love it if you could all review and let me know what you think, the more reviews the quicker I'll update!

;)


	3. Frustration

Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter!

I'd really love to hear from everyone who reads this story to let me know what you think :)

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning with an epic headache and a dry throat. She couldn't work out why she was feeling like this at first until it all came crashing back to her. Her promotion. The drinking. Lots of drinking. Coming back to her apartment. Calling Ryan Draco. She sat up quickly and immediately regretted doing so as she felt as though she was going to throw up. This was not going to be a good morning.

An hour and a half later, Hermione had taken a dose of a hangover cure potion she had laying around, had taken a shower, and cleared up the mess she made on her way in last night. With things in order, she then proceeded to Floo to Harry and Ginny's house in Godrics Hollow. On her arrival to the Potter household, she found Ginny sitting at the table with her head in her hands and Harry trying to make breakfast with James tugging his trouser leg wanting some attention. It took all her strength not to laugh.

'Hey you two, hope you don't mind me dropping by.' Hermione said, brushing her clothes off as she stepped out the fireplace and into their kitchen.

'No of course we don't mind Hermione, actually you can finish up making breakfast while I get James dressed seeing as my wife is incapable at the moment.' Harry said briskly, throwing a glare in Ginny's direction. He picked his son up and walked out of the room without a second glance.

'What was all that about?' Hermione asked as she walked over to continue cooking the eggs Harry had started.

'He's just annoyed that he had to cope on his own with James for once, I mean it's as if I'm not allowed to have any fun!' Ginny exclaimed throwing her hands into the air.

'I'll talk to him for you if you want?' Hermione offered.

'No, don't worry about him, he'll get over it. Now why do you have that look on your face?' Ginny questioned and analysed Hermione's behaviour.

'What look?' Hermione feigned confusion, while Ginny just raised her eyebrow in response.

'The look where I know you want to tell me something but you don't know how to say it. Come on Hermione, spill.'

'You're too observant for your own good Ginny Potter!' Hermione sighed in defeat. The reason she came over here was to talk to Ginny about what happened last night, but the thought of saying it out loud seemed to make it so much more real. 'I don't know why Harry put me in charge of making breakfast. I really am an awful cook.' The eggs looked inedible but Ginny wasn't about to let the subject get changed.

'Forget the eggs Hermione and tell me what happened!'

Hermione sat down at the table opposite Ginny and took a deep breath. She was embarrassed, confused and frustrated about this all at the same time.

'Have you ever said someone else's name during sex?' Hermione blurted out suddenly, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. But Ginny seemed unfazed by the question.

'No. Who has, you or Ryan?' Ginny replied not beating around the bush.

'Me.' Hermione muttered.

'Hermione Granger!' Ginny laughed hysterically at this until she realised what this meant. 'No you didn't say _his _name did you.'

'I've only ever been with two guys Ginny. It's not hard to work out what name I said.'

'Oh my god! Tell me everything!'

'There's not much to say Gin, we were fooling around and we were just about to, you know. Then I just said it. I didn't even realise I said it until Ryan jumped off me and started getting dressed. He was so angry Gin! I've never seen him get like that before.' Hermione cried with tears welling up in her eyes.

'Hermione, look, you just need to talk to him. You were drunk and you were confused, this isn't your fault. Okay his pride might have taken a bit of a beating but he will get over this.' Ginny calmly reassured her friend.

'You're right, I need to talk to him and tell him how sorry I am.' Hermione sniffed trying to compose herself. Ginny squeezed her hand in support and Hermione slowly got control of her emotions before any tears were shed.

--

Fifteen minutes later Hermione stood in the living room of her boyfriend's flat, apparating over from Harry and Ginny's. It was much bigger than her own flat and it was lavishly decorated with expensive furniture. Ryan's high paid quidditch career allowed him to buy very expensive things that Hermione wouldn't even bother looking at in a store. It wasn't to say that he didn't treat Hermione, because he did. He treated her as if she were a queen and often she refused the gifts he bought her because she thought that they are too much.

'Hermione.' Ryan said stiffly from the doorway of his bathroom. Hermione almost gasped at the sight of the gorgeous man in front of her. He had dark brown hair that hung around his face perfectly and a unique shade of green eyes. His quidditch training kept his body in impeccable condition and he didn't have an ounce of fat on him, he was complete muscle.

'Hey.' Hermione said, suddenly feeling very shy around the man that she shared her life with. 'I'm so sorry about last night. I was really drunk and I didn't know what I was saying.' Ryan held his hand up to silence his girlfriend.

'It's okay. I'm sorry for losing it last night, I was just hurt and angry.'

'I know and I'm so embarrassed Ryan, please say you'll forgive me.' Hermione pleaded to her boyfriend. Ryan closed his eyes and sighed.

'Hermione, I know that you're sorry what you said last night and I accept your apology. But I just need some space from you right now.'

'Ryan please don't shut me out because of this.' Hermione said, desperately trying to understand what going through Ryan's mind.

'Please Hermione, just go.'

'No Ryan, just talk to me, tell me what you're feeling right now, we can work through this!' Hermione responded stubbornly, she wasn't going to let him push her away.

'Hermione I don't intend to throw this relationship away. I love you very much. But, you have to understand how hurt I am right now! How would you feel if I said some other girls name in bed?' Ryan said, losing the attitude he had started off with.

'I would be very angry and hurt. Ryan I'm not denying the fact that you have the right to be angry with me, because I would be the same if it was the other way around. But, we need to talk about this otherwise it's going become a much bigger problem.'

'Why him Hermione?' Ryan asked curiously.

'What?' Hermione was confused, this is not what she meant when she said she wanted to talk, she wanted to talk about their relationship not Draco Malfoy.

'Come on, we've never talked about Malfoy before. He was obviously a part of your life before me, I want to know about it.'

'I really don't think that this is the right time to talk about this. We need to talk about us before we start with anything else.' Hermione said, trying to reason with Ryan.

'Well I don't want to talk about us right now Hermione.' Ryan muttered, turning and leaving the room but Hermione just followed him.

'Ryan, please I know things have been difficult between us lately but we need to work through this.'

'Yes and I do want to work through them, but I am not in the right mindset right now to be doing that. That's why I think you should leave before I say something that I will regret.'

--

Hermione walked down Diagon Alley in a daze. She didn't like being left in limbo, not knowing what was going to happen. She understood that Ryan needed time away from her to heal his battered pride, but she did not like the fact that she was away from him while he was doing so. It would cause extra strain on their relationship if they were not seeing each other regularly as they normally do.

She knew that she had to leave him alone for a while though. As much as she hated to do it, she had to walk away from him. Once he had dealt with the fact that she had made a mistake then they could start to talk about everything. Their relationship had been strained for the past few months because of both their careers taking off and they were spending less time together. Hermione knew that relationships were always going to be hard, but at what point do you say enough is enough, it's not working anymore. The fact was that they did still love each other, but as Draco Malfoy told her all them years ago, sometimes love isn't enough.

She went into her favourite little café that she always went to during her lunch break when she was at work and sat down at her regular table by the window. She often loved to watch the hustle and bustle of the busy street especially when it gets closer to September. There was something magical - no pun intended - about watching the younger generation of witches and wizards getting excited about their highly anticipated journey to Hogwarts. It brought back so many memories for her of the enchanting place where she grew up.

Hermione ordered herself a coffee and a scone when the waitress appeared by her side and then proceeded to get one of her romantic muggle novels out and read it. She was deeply engrossed in her book, only stopping to have a sip of her coffee, until she felt someone standing in front of her.

'Hermione! I was calling you from over the other side of the café!' Pansy exclaimed sitting down in the empty seat opposite Hermione, with her takeaway coffee in her hand.

'Sorry Pansy, I was reading this book and I was on another planet.' Hermione replied sheepishly. Pansy laughed.

'Sounds about right for you!' Pansy joked. Hermione tried to laugh and smile but instead it came out as a grimace.

'Okay I've known you long enough now to know something's up, tell me.' Pansy pressed, making herself more comfortable in the chair.

Hermione hesitated slightly, it wasn't that she didn't want to tell Pansy and - she trusted her completely. She just found it very awkward talking about Draco with Pansy as the two also had a history between them. It was no secret that back in Hogwarts Draco and Pansy had a very fiery relationship and were constantly breaking up and getting back together. In seventh year when Hermione begun her liaisons with Draco she knew that Pansy and Draco were no longer together. Even if she didn't like Pansy back then she would never help somebody cheat on their partner.

Hermione and Pansy had only ever discussed Draco once before when Pansy asked Hermione to tell her what actually happened with the two of them. Hermione told her everything. It had felt good to talk about it for once, since it had become a taboo subject for all of her other friends to talk about. Pansy was understanding and told Hermione that she shouldn't be ashamed of what happened because it was a part of her. But, all the same, Pansy never brought it up again. She knew how private Hermione liked to be.

'This is kind of hard to say. If I tell you this you can't tell anyone or judge me.' Pansy raised her eyebrows.

'Hermione I really don't think I'm in any position to be judging.'

'Right, well, last night when I got home to my flat Ryan was there waiting for me to get home. We starting fooling around, and I accidentally called him Draco.' Hermione rushed through her words so quickly that Pansy had to ask her to repeat herself because she was sure that she'd heard her wrong. When Hermione repeated more slowly exactly what Pansy thought she had said, she nodded slowly.

'Do you still think of Draco often Hermione?' Pansy said quietly so as not to be overheard.

'No!' Hermione denied, but one look at Pansy's face showed that she didn't believe her. Hermione sighed and dropped her shoulders in defeat.

'Yes. I think about him. Sometimes when I'm sitting alone in my flat I wonder what he is doing right at that moment. I wonder what he looks like now, if he has a girlfriend, a wife or even a family. I wonder what our life together could have been like if he had never left all those years ago. I wonder if he regrets leaving. And lately I've been wondering whether he ever thinks of me.' Hermione said sadly. 'It's tragic isn't it? I haven't seen the man in seven years and he still has an astounding hold over me.'

'Hermione it is okay to think about him, he was your first love, your first partner, there is no one else that is ever going to be able do that. The only problem is how often you do think of him. Because quite frankly, I don't think that your boyfriend would be too pleased to know that you think of another man instead of thinking of him.' Pansy said trying to understand what Hermione was thinking.

Hermione pondered Pansy's words for a moment but before she could respond Pansy swore loudly.

'Pansy! People are staring!' Hermione hissed across the table.

'Darling I think that will be the least of your problems when you see who just walked out of the shop opposite.' Pansy announced to Hermione.

Hermione looked out of the window to the shop opposite and for a second she thought she was going to fall off of her chair. There he was. Draco Malfoy standing metres away from her, oblivious to the fact that she was sitting in the small café opposite staring out the window as if she'd seen a ghost. Though on many levels she had. Draco Malfoy was the ghost of her past that she never thought she would see again.

On one hand she wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. Last night she accidentally spoke his name during sex with her long term boyfriend and the next day the man himself turns up out of the blue after seven years away. It was all annoyingly weird. Hermione almost did laugh. Almost. That was until Draco finally looked in front of him at the café window and saw her staring at him. Suddenly it wasn't all so funny anymore.

* * *

Remember to leave me a review and I will update super fast :)


	4. Shock

Her breath hitched in her throat and she felt her mouth go dry. He stood still in the middle of street, his eyes never leaving hers. His intriguing grey eyes looked just as gorgeous as before and she couldn't bring herself to look away. She had waited seven years for this moment and suddenly she had no idea what she was supposed to do. She dragged her eyes away from his and studied the rest of him.

His hair was longer than when they were at Hogwarts and the blond still wore it loose around his face not bothering to slick it back like when he was younger. He still had the sharp features to his face. The no good heart breaker had a grown slightly since the last time Hermione had seen him and he looked like a modern working man in his grey trouser suit.

As Draco watched Hermione study his body he smirked, amused that Hermione Granger was blatantly checking him out. He was unsure whether to go over to her or wait until she came to him. Seven years was a long time and the last time that they had seen each other he had told this woman that he loved her and then left. This was complicated to say the least.

When he looked at her he knew she was even more gorgeous now than all those years ago. She had certainly grown into a woman compared to the young girl that he once spent his nights with. Her mess of hair was now styled and straight making her look more mature and stylish and she had clearly become more fashion conscious by looking at her attire. Draco could have kicked himself for ever leaving the beauty that was in front of him. She could have been his.

He saw Hermione turn her head and face the woman who was sitting opposite her and he nearly passed out when he saw that it was Pansy Parkinson. What the hell was Pansy and Hermione doing together? He watched as Hermione gathered up her things and the duo started to leave the café. Draco took this as his cue to meet them halfway. When they reached each other outside the café the three exchanged awkward hellos until Pansy spoke up.

'Well as fun as it would be to stay and witness the conversation between the two of you, I have to get back to the shop. I have an appointment booked in at 2 o'clock. Hermione, call me later with the gossip. Draco, try not leave without a goodbye this time.' With that Pansy walked off towards her salon leaving Hermione and Draco standing opposite one another not knowing what to say.

'How are you?'

'What are you doing here?' They both spoke at the same time then laughed awkwardly.

'Ladies first.' Draco said smoothly.

'What are you doing here?' Hermione inquired looking confused.

'Mother and I moved back to England last week.' Draco answered. 'I was transferred to St Mungo's.' he added seemingly embarrassed, appearing as if he was self-conscious at the fact that he had become a Mediwizard.

'Oh, I didn't know that you went into medicine. Why did you get transferred?'

'I worked at a French wizarding hospital in Paris and I specialise in reversing spells that have caused harm to someone. They needed some extra help at St Mungo's on the spell damage floor and my boss nominated me to go.'

'Well, congratulations.' Hermione said brightly, hoping to end the conversation there before she got in too deep. 'I should be off now, I said that I would baby sit for a friend today.'

'Okay I understand. What are you doing tonight?' Draco said suddenly, grabbing Hermione's arm as she went to walk away.

'What? I, erm I'm busy.' Hermione spluttered trying to get her arm lose from his grip.

'Liar.' Draco smirked. 'Please meet me for dinner at Gianni's just up there. 7 o'clock sharp. Don't be late.' He released her arm and started to walk away from Hermione, whistling as he went. Before she could stop herself Hermione shouted at his retreating figure.

'I have a boyfriend you know!' He stopped abruptly and turned around slowly. He looked at her curiously before smirking again and shouting back.

'I don't care.'

With that he was gone.

--

Hermione paced Hannah and Neville's living room telling Hannah everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours - ranting and raving about Draco Malfoy as she went.

'… if he thinks that he can show up here after seven years of no word from him, not even one measly letter, and demand that I have dinner with him then he can think again!' Hermione shouted, her temper getting the better of her. 'I have a boyfriend for fuck sake! One that I love very much! And now he has to come back out of the blue and ruin everything!'

'Hermione he doesn't have to ruin anything. He can only do that if you let him.' Hannah tried to calm Hermione even though she knew that it would be of little use.

'But he will! He's Draco Malfoy, the most sly and cunning person that I've ever met! Once he wants something he won't stop until he gets it.'

'So what are you saying then, that he wants you back?' Hannah asked not quite understanding where she got this information from.

'I really don't know Hannah, maybe! Why would he ask me - no tell me - that I had to have dinner with him tonight?' Hermione pondered looking to Hannah for the answers.

'Look Hermione I'm sorry I don't know what to tell you. Maybe he just wants to catch up after seven years apart, for all you know he could be happily married with kids. If you want to find out then go to dinner. But, if you think you'll spend the rest of your life wondering what Draco Malfoy is doing then I think that you need to go for your own piece of mind.' Hannah stood up slowly; she should have met Neville five minutes ago at Hogsmead. 'I know that Malfoy is someone who was important in your life a long time ago, and I'm not stupid, none of us are. We know that you miss him sometimes. I personally think that you need to go tonight for your own piece of mind. Maybe once you talk to him again you can finally get the closure that you need to get over him.'

--

Hermione had been sitting on the sofa with Alice in Hannah's living room for the past hour watching some kids program that Alice apparently couldn't get enough of. Though Hermione wasn't even registering what was happening on the TV, she was deep in her own thoughts of tonight's dinner. She knew that Hannah was right. She had to go. For her piece of mind she knew that she would never be able to completely move on unless she got some sort of closure over the first boy to ever get into her heart. After he left Hermione never gave herself time to get over him, instead she buried her feelings for him instead. Now she was paying the price for that.

She didn't know whether to tell Ryan about the fact that Draco was back and she was going to see him tonight. She felt awful to lie to him about it, but she knew that he would never understand why she had to do this. A thousand thoughts ran through Hermione's mind. What if somebody saw her and Draco out? What if they told Ryan? It would be the final nail in their relationship and she wasn't sure that they would be able to recover from that. Ryan's pride had been battered enough by her calling him Draco; she knew he would lose his temper completely if he knew she was meeting the man himself tonight.

Why was everything so complicated?

--

Hermione rushed around her small flat getting ready for her dinner with Draco Malfoy. She hadn't told anyone but Hannah that she was going; she didn't have the time or energy to explain everything again to the others. Besides it would be much easier to tell them all everything once it was all over. She smiled to herself, after tonight she could finally move on and be happy with Ryan once and for all.

She looked at herself in the mirror happily. She was wearing a knee length black dress that had thin spaghetti straps holding it up with her high black Jimmy Choo heels. She had put her hair up into a French twist. Her outfit was completed with a matching silver necklace and bracelet Harry and Ginny had bought her for her birthday a few years ago.

Hermione heard someone knock at the front door and became confused. She thought that she was meeting Draco at the restaurant - besides he didn't even know where she lived. It couldn't be him. She opened the door and froze when she saw Ryan in front of her. He smiled briefly when he saw her but narrowed his eyes when he saw that she was clearly going out.

'Hot date?' Ryan spat, making to leave.

'Ryan, don't walk away from me, at least let me explain where I'm going.' Hermione said grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to face her.

'Where are you going then?' Ryan snapped folding his arms.

'I'm going to be honest with you Ryan, but I need to stay calm and let me explain. I saw Draco Malfoy today and he invited me out to dinner to catch up.'

So it wasn't the total truth, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to tell him that she was going to get closure on her old relationship. Ryan looked at Hermione with disbelief.

'I cannot believe this. Hermione were you even going to tell me about it! If I hadn't turned up here to see you would you have just snuck around behind my back?!'

'No, I was going to tell you! But I knew that you wouldn't like it so I decided that I would tell you after. Please just trust me Ryan.' Hermione explained, fearing that they were just going in circles with this argument.

'Hermione, I told you earlier that I want to make this work between us, and I hope that you do to. But, I do not trust that man one bit. So I am asking you as my girlfriend, the one that I love, to not go out with him tonight, or ever. I want you to never see him again.' Ryan spoke slowly and calmly.

'What?' Hermione replied in a shaky voice. 'Ryan you can't be serious!'

'So what are you telling me here Hermione? You want to go out with him? Fuck him again to see if the Death Eater is any different before?' Ryan said raising his voice once again. Instinctively Hermione felt herself reach out and her palm connected with the side of Ryan's cheek. Hermione Granger was fuming and Ryan looked just as angry.

'Don't you dare call him that!' Hermione warned, her eyes blazing with fury. 'Ryan if you think that you can control me and tell me who I can and can't talk to you do not know me very well at all. I will not have my life controlled by anyone. You know what, right now you sound as bad as Steve.'

Ryan recoiled at this comment and suddenly the anger in him was replaced with distress. The person Hermione was comparing him to was Steve Young, Ryan's sisters boyfriend. Steve was constantly telling Melinda what to do and often prevented her from going out with her friends because he did not trust her to go out without him. Ryan hated Steve with a passion for turning his younger sister into an insecure person who seemed to not be able to think for herself anymore. Melinda was too blinded with her love for Steve to see that anything was wrong.

Hermione regretted her words as soon she said them. She knew that it was a low shot to compare him to Steve and she felt bad for hurting him once again.

'Ryan I'm sorry that was an awful thing to say.'

'No, don't be sorry you're right.' Ryan said dejectedly while shuffling his way over Hermione's sofa and sitting down burying his head in his hands.

'No, I'm not right. You are nothing like Steve, it was so wrong of me to say that.' Hermione cried, shutting the front door and sitting down next to Ryan.

Ryan hesitantly reached out for Hermione hand and laced their fingers together. Hermione smiled at Ryan and together they sat in a comfortable silence trying to gather their own thoughts together.

'I'm sorry, for everything.' Ryan said softly looking into his girlfriends brown eyes.

'Me too.'

'As much as I don't like it, if you want to see Malfoy tonight then I won't be angry and I won't be pissed off about it.' Ryan said quietly, trying his best to be supportive.

'I promise you Ryan you have nothing to worry about. You're the man that I love.'

'Why? Why me though Hermione, why not him?' Ryan asked quietly, suddenly unsure of himself. Hermione softened and pecked him on the lips.

'I love you because you are the one who I imagine my future with. I love you because you pulled me out of such a dark place and I don't know where I would be without you. Because you know me better than I even think that I know myself. I love you because you didn't leave me seven years ago without so much as another word. I know that you would never do that to me, and I don't know what I would do if you did. The difference is you're hear with me right now in my life and in my heart.' Hermione finished passionately, her eyes never leaving his.

'Good.' Ryan smiled, a real smile, no pretences and no anger, just the two of them together.

--

Hermione smoothed down her dress one final time as she walked into the restaurant where she was suppose to meet Draco. She walked up to the host and asked to be seated at Draco Malfoy's table. The host led her over to the table where the blond haired man was sitting with a glass of wine looking as relaxed as ever. Hermione took a deep breath. '_This is it'_, she thought to herself. '_It's finally time to get over Draco Malfoy._'

* * *

_I'd love to hear what you all think! Review :)_


	5. Anguish

I apologise for the very long wait for this chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Updates will be occuring a lot more now summer is here!

* * *

The odd pair sat opposite each other in silence. Draco was staring intently at Hermione while she pretended to be interested in the menu and completely unaware of the eyes on her. She could hardly breathe and she was having trouble focusing on the letters in front of her all she could think of was the intense stare from Draco.

'Would you like a drink Hermione?' Draco said suddenly and smoothly, Hermione almost jumped out of her seat in shock at hearing him call her Hermione and he smirked at her reaction.

'A glass of wine please Malfoy.' Hermione responded politely but making sure to emphasis the fact that they should not be on first name terms. Draco seemed unfazed by her tone and motioned for the waiter to bring over a bottle of wine. They were silent again until after the waiter had poured their drinks and walked away.

'So Hermione, if you don't mind me asking why did you come tonight? Don't misunderstand me, I do want you here but I'm shocked that even turned up.'

'I guess I wanted to know how you've been for these past few years.' Hermione said, she knew it wasn't the complete truth but it was true that she did want to know how he was. Draco nodded understandingly as the waiter came over again to order their food. Once he had disappeared with their order silence fell upon their table yet again.

'_What about me?' Hermione whispered, stepping towards Malfoy so they were centimetres away from one another. 'What about us?'_

'_It would never work between us Granger. We are from two completely different worlds.'_

'_But you love me.' Hermione countered, never taking her eyes away from his, which as usual gave nothing away._

'_I do. But sometimes love isn't enough.' Malfoy replied sighing with regret at his words. _

'You look beautiful by the way.' Draco said suddenly tearing Hermione out of her last memory of the man in front of her. As much as Hermione tried to fight it she couldn't help a blush find it's way to her cheeks and Draco laughed.

'After everything we did together and you blush at one small compliment.' Draco grinned and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

'This is strange, I know that my feelings for you were so strong but I don't believe we've ever had a conversation that didn't end up in you hexing me.' Draco pointed out, Hermione felt her head spin as he admitted that he did have strong feelings for her. Over the years Hermione had convinced herself that he did not care for her at all he was simply using her, it was the only way that she could understand why he left her alone and afraid.

'Yes, it is very strange.' Hermione said slowly, she couldn't get a hold of her emotions.

'Tell me about the past seven years for you, I am curious about you Hermione Granger.' Draco encourage lightly, as Hermione hesitated about what to actually tell him.

'Well, I work at the Ministry. I have just been promoted to Head of the Magical Law Enforcement department in fact.' Hermione said with a small smile.

'Wow, that's amazing. Is that what you always wanted to do then?' Draco asked genuinely interested.

'No it's not, at Hogwarts I always wanted to do something concerning the rights of magical creatures, I started a society for house elves at Hogwarts you know.' Hermione said sighing slightly, she had long forgotten her ambitions from Hogwarts choosing to work for the greater good of the magical community in the Magical Law Enforcement Department instead.

'Ah, yes I remember that little club you made up, Spew wasn't it?' Hermione huffed at his mispronunciation.

'No not Spew, S.P.E.W. Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Honestly I don't understand why no one can call it by its proper name!' Hermione responded hotly, Draco laughed lightly and held his hands up in defence.

'My apologises, I didn't mean to offend you.' Draco apologised quickly, not wanting to annoy Hermione so early into the evening. 'So, what else have you been doing?'

'I did some volunteer work straight after the war to try and help the best I could. But other than that it's been pretty much work work work for the last seven years. I still see Harry and Ron regularly, and I often meet up with the girls. Nothing out of the ordinary.'

'You didn't mention your boyfriend?' Draco interrupted with a raised brow.

'What do you want to know Malfoy? His name is Ryan Bobbin, he is a quidditch player, we've been together for five years and we're very happy together.' Hermione finished firmly.

'Does he know you're here with me?'

'Yes' Hermione answered stiffly.

'Is he happy about it?' Draco pressed trying to read Hermione's body language.

'No, but he understands that this is something I have to do.' Hermione said slowly trying to word the sentence in such a way that wouldn't give away her real reasons for coming here tonight. Draco nodded silently and decided to change the subject.

'I have a question for you, what on earth are you doing drinking tea with Pansy Parkinson?' Draco asked curiously looking slightly confused. Hermione laughed loudly and Draco smiled at her enchanting laughter.

'Believe it or not Pansy and I are very good friends.'

'I have a lot of trouble envisioning that if I'm being honest!' Draco joked, in a seemingly uncharacteristic way that Hermione couldn't help smile at. The man in front of her really had appeared to of changed.

The rest of the evening continued smoothly with the pair of them discussing everything that had happened in each others lives over the past seven years. Hermione felt unpredictably proud of Draco for all that he had achieved in France during his time there. He started from the bottom in a Magical Hospital as an intern just as anyone else would have to, she was surprised that he did not use his Malfoy name to pull some strings so that he wouldn't have to start at the very bottom. Even though the Malfoy name was nowhere near as respected in Britain since the war occurred, across Europe the name would have still be influential. He put all his efforts into his job for the first four years climbing the medical ladder, until he was promoted to junior mediwizard and it was then he decided to specialise in reversing spells and potions that had gone wrong. Draco was now one of the best in his field across Western Europe.

Hermione watched him intently as he spoke about his job and his day to day duties, he seemed so happy and so excited to simply be talking about it, he clearly loved his job. She frowned slightly and wondered why she didn't talk about her job like that, of course there was no doubt that she was happy at what she had achieved in the MLE department and with her promotion, but she didn't feel as passionate about her job as she knew she should be. Hermione wondered why she had never picked up on this before. Joining the Magical Law Enforcement Squad was only ever a temporary plan in the beginning, she would stay there until the Wizarding world was stable again and then she would change career paths. But somewhere along the way she forgot about her passion for the rights of magical creatures and simply got too comfortable with her life the way that it was. Was that really what she wanted?

'I don't know how long I'll be back in England for if I'm honest, I can't work out if I'm glad to be back or not.' Draco said with a sigh. 'I wonder what everyone thinks of me coming back here after all these years?'

'Malfoy they might not have completely forgiven you for your part in the war but it's clear you show remorse for what you did, eventually people will see that you have changed, you are a better person now, I can see that.' Hermione said honestly, in a moment of boldness reaching for the pale hand rested on the table in front of her. Draco looked shocked for a moment at Hermione's action, but he quickly recovered and smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him.

'I am sorry for leaving you know Hermione.' Draco mumbled out of the blue, Hermione looked down at the cleared table in front of her suddenly unable to meet his eye.

'Please don't apologise, I know that it was just something that you had to do.' Hermione whispered still holding on to Draco's hand tightly, she seemed afraid that if she let go he would disappear again.

'I have regretted the decision I made to leave you every single day since Hermione, I often think about whether we would be together now if I had never left after my trial.' Draco sighed remorsefully, staring intently at Hermione though she would not meet his gaze. She slowly removed her hand from his and finally looked at Draco.

'The past is the past Malfoy, we cannot change it. I came here tonight to tell you that the past should be left firmly behind us, I have moved on and I am in love with somebody else now. I do not think we should see each other while you are here in London, things will become too messy, so I would appreciate it if you stay away.' Hermione said slowly and firmly though wondering if her voice was a shaky as she felt. She got up from her chair to leave, but she could not bare to look at Draco again for fear she would break down. Hermione rushed from the restaurant and breathed out heavily as she felt the cold air hit her skin. She felt free until she heard Draco call her name from behind her and he softly grabbed her arm.

'Hermione, I know you're not happy with life. I know you a lot better than you think I do. My feelings for you have never gone away, and I want you in my life today, tomorrow and every other day that I live. I'll be waiting for you.' Draco whispered passionately into Hermione's ear, he kissed her softly on the lips and with that he left once more. Hermione stood still in shock for a good five minutes, until she came out of her trance and finally started to walk home.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think :)


	6. Tired

Hermione awoke with a start for the third night in a row, she checked the small clock by the side of her bed and saw it was only half past four in the morning. Deciding that going back to sleep was not a likely option after that dream she got up from the bed and shuffled into the kitchen and began making herself a strong coffee.

For the past three nights, ever since she came home from her dinner with Malfoy, she kept having the same reoccurring dream. She would be sitting inside a large, extravagant church with Ryan to her left chatting animatedly with Ginny about some quidditch tactic. She sat on the end of the row and as she glanced to the front of the church there stood Draco Malfoy looking extraordinarily handsome in his best dress robes. Suddenly everyone around her got to their feet and turned their heads to the direction of the doors. Hermione couldn't see what was happening so she too stood and her eyes found the most beautiful witch she had ever seen. To Hermione this woman was everything that she wasn't. The nameless bride had long, chocolate brown hair that hung in soft curls down her back, piercing green eyes that shone brightly even though her veil was covering the unknown face the smile was something that Hermione couldn't tear herself away from. Her smile was so genuine and full of happiness, it was as though she didn't want to be anywhere else in the world at this moment. Hermione glanced back at Draco and was shocked to see a replica of the brides smile on his face.

As the bride walked down the aisle never breaking her gaze from her soon to be husband, Hermione felt her eyes well up. The guests returned to their seats as the bride and groom stood at the front of the church and the ceremony began, but Hermione remained standing unable to comprehend what was happening. She began muttering under her breath that this could not be happening, but none of the guests took any notice, she was invisible now. When the wizard performing the ceremony asked if anyone in the room knew of any reason why the couple shouldn't be married she found herself shouting yes and moving out into the aisle. But her attempts were useless, no one could hear her. She kept repeatedly shouting and screaming for Draco to hear her but to no avail. As the couple were announced husband and wife she finally fell to the floor sobbing, whispering repeatedly _he told me he would wait for me_.

Hermione sighed as she thought about this dream for the thousandth time over the last three days. She wasn't stupid and she knew that her meeting with Draco had seriously affected her. The thing that bothered her the most was that the dream seemed so real and when she awoke she felt a wave of relief that it wasn't real. Relief was then followed by frustration, after all why should she care what Draco did with his life. The truth was that she shouldn't care at all, by for some reason unknown to her, she did.

Her rational side, her brain, was telling her not to be so stupid and forget all about Draco Malfoy and his silly promises when she was perfectly fine with her life and relationship with Ryan. But her heart was aching for the boy who rescued her from the Death Eaters all those years ago. She was so confused and unsure and for the first time in her life Hermione Granger did not have the answers.

The dinner had certainly not helped matters at all and consequently her relationship with Ryan was continuing to suffer. He badgered her constantly about her dinner with Draco trying to find out every little detail for two days straight until she told him that she didn't want to talk about it but she would not be seeing her old school mate again, Ryan seemed to drop the subject, happy that her old lover was out of her life. If only he knew.

Hermione had reached the end of her tether. She threw a large file down on her desk with such force that loose pieces of paper discarded on the desk flew everywhere.

'Get Jenkins in here now!' Hermione screeched into her phone to her secretary. She began pacing behind her office, running a hand through her already dishevelled and unruly hair. There was a quiet knock on the door and Hermione shouted at the person to enter. Before he had even closed the door after he entered her office Hermione began shouting at him.

'How could you be so stupid! The poor man was terrified after being burgled in his own home and all you could care about was if you would get home in time for your date! I will not stand for a member of my staff to be that unprofessional while dealing with members of the public.'

'Look Hermione chill, there was no harm done the old boy got some new wards put up for him what more could he want.' Simon Jenkins answered casually leaning back in the chair opposite Hermione's desk. He was new in this department and he had never dealt with Hermione before therefore, he did not realise the damage he had just caused for himself.

'I will not _chill _as you put it. I spoke with Mr Hurley this morning and he told me that you didn't even take a statement from him.' Hermione spoke icily, forcing Simon to pale considerably. 'I suggest that if you want to keep your job then you will go back to Mr Hurley's house take a statement and apologise for you incompetence.'

'Yes Miss Granger of course I'll go right away.' Simon stuttered while jumping out of his chair trying to get out of her office as quickly as possible.

'Simon if you try and pull anything like this again you will be out of a job quicker than you can say alohamora, consider this your warning.' Hermione added coolly.

As Simon scurried out of her office she slumped down in her chair sighing. It had been one of those days and she felt like she was the only person who was trying to keep on top of the work. There had been problem after problem and countless phone calls, adding all that together she hadn't stopped all day. Normally, a day like this wouldn't bother Hermione at all, but ever since her dinner with Draco she couldn't help but wonder whether she was working in the right department. She wasn't passionate about this job, and right now she felt that even though she had become Head of Department it still wasn't enough for her. There were numerous doubts in her head now and she was suddenly tired of everything.

Glancing at the clock she saw it was just past 2 o'clock. Without giving it another thought she gathered up her coat and bag and excited her office.

'I've come over very ill Lisa, I'm going to go home and get some rest. In the case of an absolute emergency owl me.' Hermione said quickly, lying was never a strong point of hers.

'Of course Miss Granger, I hope you feel better.'

Hermione apparated directly outside the place that held heartbreaking memories for her. Malfoy Manor was a beautiful building and she had been in awe of it the first time that she came here, but even it's sheer magnificence could not stop the memory of how her heart was broken the last time she came here. The voice of a house elf broke the silence asking who was wishing to see his master, just as he had done seven years previous. She gave her name quietly and forced herself to walk through the large gates as they opened.

Her nerves were in pieces as she continued up the painfully long pathway to the front door. She knew on some level that it was not a good idea to come here, in her own mind she didn't even know why. Sitting at her desk and feeling terribly confused she felt a compulsion to see Draco that she couldn't shake. It was as if no matter how hard she tried to put him out of her mind he always wormed his way back in. Typical Slytherin.

As she reached the doors they opened automatically and Hermione was greeted by a house elf who announced that Draco had instructed him to bring his guest to his study where he was working. Under normal circumstances she would have tried to make polite conversation with the small elf but she was too caught up in her apprehension at turning up at the manor uninvited.

When they reached a large brown door the elf knocked twice and Hermione heard Draco's smooth voice telling them to come in. She pulled back her shoulders and followed the elf through the door trying to look as calm and comfortable as possible. Draco looked up from the papers he was reading at his desk and a shocked expression came across his usually unreadable mask.

'Hermione?' Draco questioned raising one eyebrow, a look which Hermione had always found attractive on him.

'Tispy will leave master and his guest alone now.' Tispy announced before turning around and leaving the study obediently.

'Thank you Tispy.'

Draco was still staring at Hermione now with a look of confusion on his face, after a few minutes Hermione couldn't take the silence anymore.

'I don't know why you look so shocked your house elf Tispy told me that you instructed him to bring me to your study.' Hermione snapped unable to take his intense staring anymore.

'No I told Tispy to bring my guest up to my study, he must have thought you were the guest.' Draco replied still watching Hermione intently. As his words sunk in she flushed in embarrassment.

'Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have just barged in here like this, I should go.'

Hermione turned round quickly and went to open the door to leave but before she could reach the handle she felt a hand grab her wrist. Draco pulled her back round to face him and she gasped unintentionally when she realised how close they were to each other. They locked eyes and suddenly Hermione wasn't confused anymore. This was where she belonged and whom she belonged to. She saw in his eyes the same emotions that she had seen in those mesmerising eyes all those years ago at Hogwarts. Passion, lust, desire and most importantly love. The raw need that they shared on endless cold nights in their heads common room had never disappeared, it just got buried and pushed away. Hermione knew in her heart, mind, body and soul that the man in front of her was everything she needed in a man, they completed each other in a way that was incomprehensible to others.

She smiled warmly at the man in front of her and leaned in closer to him placing her hands on his chest. Within second she had her lips on his and he was pulling her closer to his body. Hermione's hands glided across his chest and shoulders until reaching round his neck and running her hands through his soft hair. Draco moaned quietly and deepened the kiss. Suddenly Draco pushed them both back against the door and pulled Hermione's legs up around his hips grinding into her. He removed his lips from hers and started kissing down her neck and chest. Hermione moaned in pleasure as Draco's hands slowly travelled up her sides, he was teasing her.

A knock on the door Draco currently had Hermione pushed up quickly broke the pair out of the perfect moment.

'Mister Malfoy there is a Derek Smith here to see you.' Tispy squeaked from outside the door. Draco looked Hermione in the eye and slowly removed her legs from his waist and placed her back on her feet.

'Don't freak out on me Hermione, this is right and we both know it.' Draco said quietly, his voice husky and rough. He looked uncharacteristically nervous that she would disappear from in front of his eyes any second now. Hermione smiled and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

'You have business to attend to and I also have _things _I need to sort out.' Hermione responded in a light tone. 'Change your damn apparation wards to let me in and I'll be back later some time after dinner.' She smirked in a truly Slytherin manner and Draco had to restrain him himself from throwing her back her against the wall to carry on where they left off.

She stepped past him and opened the door to the small house elf and an impatient looking man in his early thirties.

'I'm terribly sorry Draco and I were just finished up some business matters, he's all yours now.' Hermione apologised smoothly to irritated man.

'Yes, yes fine Malfoy lets get on with this shall we?' The unknown man said moving past Hermione and into the study shutting the door behind him.

'Would you be able to show me out please Tispy?'

Hermione grinned the whole way home.

Hermione felt that she would burst with happiness at any second and although she felt utterly terrible at the thought of breaking up with Ryan, she knew it was what she had to do. It wasn't fair to Ryan to stay with him because she knew that eventually she would resent him for not being Draco. She couldn't let that happen because she did love Ryan but in a completely different way to how she loved Draco. Her love with Ryan was comfortable and pleasing whereas her love with Draco was intimate, passion and fiery.

She wasn't expecting Ryan to be at all understanding about this and she knew that he would be immensely angry. But he would not be shocked, he was the one who thought something would happen between the old lovers, he believed it even before Hermione did. In her heart of hearts she hoped that one day Ryan would forgive her for this and that they could have a loose friendship between them but she understood that it was a lot to ask.

Hermione heard a loud crack which informed her someone had apparated into her living room. Her first thought was Draco but felt a disappointed pang when she realised that Draco was not one of the few permitted to apparate straight into her flat. She walked into the living room and found Ryan looking pale and distressed, his hair was a mess as though he had been running his hand through it dozens of times and his clothes crumpled.

'Ryan what's wrong?' Hermione asked quietly, _had he found out about her and Draco?_ No, she knew she was just being paranoid.

'It's my dad, he's in St Mungo's, oh god Hermione it doesn't look good.' Ryan whispered quietly before collapsing on her sofa in tears.

* * *

I apologise again for the delay with this update! But I hope that you enjoyed it, please leave a review and let me know what you think :)


	7. Waiting

Hermione wondered if she had done something in a past life that she needed to be punished for. Surely no one could be this unlucky? How was it that her boyfriends father was currently in intensive care at St Mungo's and the only Mediwizard capable of keeping him alive was the man she had kissed not three hours earlier, the man she was planning on breaking up with her boyfriend for?

She sighed and shifted on the uncomfortable chair in St Mungo's waiting room for patients friends and family. After his well needed outburst of tears Ryan told Hermione how his father had been hit with an unknown spell by a man who he was researching for his job as an Unspeakable. Keith wasn't an old man who needed to stay cooped up indoors by any means, but he was into his fifties and although still an active person his body wasn't as young as he liked to believe. Hermione told him a few months ago that he should try and find a job that was less strenuous in the Ministry, not that she or anyone else knew what exactly being an Unspeakable involved, but a nine to five desk job would surely be better for him. He refused of course and laughed it off saying he still had years left in him yet. Hermione prayed that he did.

Once Ryan had calmed down he returned to the hospital with Hermione and they found that the best Mediwizard in Britain was on his way. In the waiting room was Ryan's sister Melinda and his mother June who were comforting each other in the corner. Hermione felt like a slight gooseberry as the three embraced tightly, she sat down in an empty chair silently understanding that they needed time together.

'Who is here for Keith Bobbin?' A young female healer entered the waiting room looking around for the family.

'Yes we are, I'm his son.' Ryan said untangling himself from the hug with his mother and sister.

'Hello I'm Healer Tomkins, we have managed to stabilise your father however because the spell is unknown to us right now there is still a danger that his condition could change. But I want you to know that we have Mediwizard Malfoy working on him right now and he is the absolute best at what he does.'

Hermione's head shot up and she looked at Ryan to see his reaction. His jaw clenched and his eyes met Hermione's. He swallowed and turned back to the Healer, not giving away how he was feeling.

'Thank you, I'm sure he is.' Ryan muttered quietly, and the Healer not quite expecting that reaction told the group that she would keep them informed of any changes and then scurried out of the room.

'I'm going to go and get some coffee from the canteen upstairs I have a feeling we'll be here a while.' Melinda said tiredly walking over to the door.

'I'll come with you Mel I could use a coffee too, can we get either of you a drink?' June asked the couple, they both shook their heads and June and Melinda left the room.

Hermione sat on the chair silently, she didn't know what to say or what to do. Ryan looked at her briefly and started pacing up and down the length of the room.

'Ryan come and sit down you'll tire yourself out.' Hermione pleaded softly rubbing her temples, her mind felt like it could explode. He stopped suddenly and turned to look at Hermione the anger was evident on his face and she knew he was going to lash out at her.

'I bet you're loving this aren't you! You're precious Malfoy is the fucking hero trying to save my dad! Well that doesn't change the fact that I still hate him and everything he stands for!' Ryan spat venomously glaring daggers at his girlfriend.

'Ryan I know you're upset about your father but don't take this out on me please.' Hermione pleaded fearing that she wouldn't be able to take another argument.

'The thought of the that bastard in there with my father makes me want to go out there and demand someone else. I don't know how anyone can trust him with his grubby hands working on them, they're not healing hands he's probably killed and tortured people with them fucking hands!' Ryan ranted and raved, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. Suddenly the room was far too small and Hermione needed to get out of there before she said something that would hurt Ryan, she tried to remember that he was just hurting but hearing him verbally abuse the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with she was struggling to keep her temper in check. Swiftly rising from the chair she tried to make her way to the doors to leave but Ryan was in front of her in an instant blocking her way.

'Ryan I need some air please move.' Hermione said stiffly, he was getting on her last nerve right now.

'I suppose you're going to see your special Death Eater friend!' Ryan hissed getting in Hermione's face.

'Fuck off Ryan! Of course I'm not, encase you hadn't realised but Draco is down the hall trying to keep your dad alive and healthy! Or would you rather that he wasn't here at all and your dad wouldn't have a hope in hell at recovering!' Hermione shouted, she lost all patience with him and couldn't control herself any longer after hearing Ryan call Draco a Death Eater once again.

'If you expect me to be grateful and shake his hand you can go to hell! Ryan bellowed louder than Hermione had shouted. Hermione opened her mouth to respond but she was cut off by the smooth drawl of the a certain Slytherin.

'Is everything alright here?' Draco asked raising his eyebrows slightly, he watched Hermione and she nodded discreetly so as Ryan didn't notice. 'I've got some news about your father Ryan. It appears he was hit with a spell that immobilises the body for twenty-four hours it's an unusual spell and dark magic. It can be dangerous because after twenty-four hours the victim will wake very weak and limp and they must drink the antidote in order to survive. One of the ingredients of this antidote is very rare and the average witch or wizard wouldn't be able to get hold of it for themselves however at St Mungo's this ingredient is available and so I'm pleased to tell you your father will be fine.'

'When will he wake up?' Ryan asked coldly not bothering to hide the distain in his voice.

'It's been around three hours since he was cursed so we estimate he will wake at about five o'clock tomorrow evening. Though as we cannot be sure of the exact timings there will be a nurse in there at monitoring his condition from around three o'clock tomorrow afternoon on hand with the antidote.' Draco replied in a professional manner, he wasn't even fazed at Ryan's attitude towards him and he had expected nothing less.

'Can I see him now?' Ryan demanded rudely.

'Yes, down the corridor third door on the right. Your mother and sister have also been informed of this they are probably already in with your father.'

Without another word to Draco or Hermione, Ryan barged past the blond man sneering as he went. Hermione let out a loud sigh and smiled weakly at Draco. He opened his arms and immediately she went to him putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

'I'm so sorry about his behaviour, he's not normally like this.' Hermione whispered while running her fingers through Draco's hair at the bottom of his neck.

'You don't have to make excuses for him, I hadn't expected him to be a ray of sunshine.' Draco responded quietly into her ear, she shivered and closed her eyes. His voice made her feel like a teenager again. Reluctantly she moved out of his embrace and picked her bag up from the chair where she was sitting.

'You do understand why I can't leave him right now don't you?' Hermione chocked out her eyes brimming with tears.

'I do. I've waited seven years for you Hermione, believe me I can wait a few more weeks.' Draco hesitated slightly. 'Can you just promise me one thing?'

'Of course Draco.' Hermione replied instantly. He smiled at hearing her call him by his first name and that she was agreeing to this before she even knew what it was.

'Don't change your mind about us. I know you Hermione Granger, I know that you analyse the crap out of everything trying to work out every little detail. I'm petrified that you will analyse everything about us and come to the ridiculous conclusion that you've made an awful mistake. I don't think I could survive losing you again.'

Hermione watched the man in front of her, he looked so worried and concerned. In all her life she had never seen him look in so much pain. She hated herself for causing it. This side of Draco was unfamiliar to her and she was secretly pleased that underneath his cool exterior he wanted to be with her just as much as she did.

'Draco, I promise you that I will not change my mind.' Hermione boldly took a step towards him and caressed the short stubble on his cheek with her hand. 'I love you Draco Malfoy, more than I can possibly explain. I intend on spending the rest of my days with you if you can put up with me.'

They grinned at each other and their lips met for a tender kiss. It certainly wasn't the perfect setting and definitely not the ideal situation. But all Hermione and Draco cared about was the fact that they were in each others arms again after seven painfully long years apart.

The next two weeks were a blur to Hermione. She hadn't spoken to Draco since she left the hospital that day as she knew that it wasn't fair to Ryan to see Draco behind his back. She wasn't a cheat or a liar. Hermione wondered how she had lived seven years without him by her side because each day not seeing him now seemed to be never-ending.

In those two weeks Ryan's father was slowly recovering from the spell he was hit by, the Healers told him that because his body was older and not as strong as a young body it would take longer for to recover. At his family's insistence he retired from his job as an Unspeakable saying it was time to let the young ones have a turn.

Her relationship with Ryan was tense and they both tiptoed around each other, neither one mentioning Draco's role in Keith's recovery. They spoke about safe topics like the weather, Keith's health, their jobs or the latest news in the Prophet. Now that Keith was well on his way to recovering Hermione knew that she needed to speak to Ryan about their relationship. But in all honestly they had hardly seen each other. They had a few strained dinners together at his parents house and at Hermione's flat, but other than that they avoided each other completely. In a way Hermione was glad because she couldn't bare to act to like a couple with him when she was planning on breaking up with him. Though she knew that she couldn't put it off any longer it wasn't fair to either of them to continue in the relationship. She had owled Ryan in her lunch break and asked him to come over to her flat after work and he responded with a blunt 'ok.' For the rest of the day Hermione threw herself into her work in order to forget the anxiety she felt in the pit of her stomach.

At six o'clock Ryan apparated into Hermione's living room and saw her sitting on the sofa looking slightly tense.

'You wanted to see me?' Ryan questioned emotionlessly. Hermione sighed, even if she hadn't planned on getting back together with Draco she knew that her relationship with Ryan would not have survived much longer. He was too jealous of the relationship that she shared with Draco all those years ago and he would never let that go.

'Ryan I think you know what is coming. These past few weeks haven't exactly been normal.' Hermione said softly, she knew that Ryan's temper was becoming a bigger issue lately so she was trying to break this to him gently.

'So we're over then?' Ryan asked bluntly, Hermione looked shocked at his expressionless face and wondered where the man that she loved had gone, it was true jealously could change you completely.

'I think that it would be best for us both if our relationship ended yes.' Hermione whispered quietly she suddenly felt like crying. Ryan had been such an important part of life and nothing could change that.

'Are you leaving me for him?' Ryan said stiffly, not being able to look her in the eye.

'Ryan,' Hermione hesitated, she didn't want to lie to him but she didn't want to hurt him either. 'Draco and I are going to try dating, yes.'

Ryan nodded silently, his shoulders slumped and he looked tired and defeated.

'I don't think I will ever understand why it had to be him Hermione. But if he makes you happy then I respect it.' Ryan tried to smile but it came out a grimace instead. Hermione gave him a small smile, she knew how hard this was for him and appreciated the gesture. 'Have a nice life Hermione, be happy.' Ryan leant down and briefly kissed her lips softly and without another glance he apparated away.

Hermione wiped her tears and let out a sigh of relief. Of course she was upset to let Ryan go but she knew in her head and heart that it was for the best. She reached for her wand and stood up, there was only one place she needed to go now. She apparated to Malfoy Manor and to her surprise she didn't appear outside the manor gates she landed in entrance hall of Draco's home. She smiled brightly he had already changed the wards to let her into the house. He was waiting for her.


End file.
